frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
90 – The Instance: "Get the drummers stool!"
mp3 download link Big News Of The Week Sunwell Isle To Make You Smile A Swedish magazine called Level published a whole issue on WoW this week, and brought in Jeff Kaplan to give us the lowdown on the forthcoming patch 2.4, which we reported last week as rumored to be the last major patch before the next expansion. Before now, we knew very little about the patch, and in particular, the new Sunwell instance. Rumors and Scuttlebutt WoW #1 Gets A Second Run In case you missed it, and judging by the quick sellout in early November, you probably did… The first issue of the World of Warcraft comic book is getting a 2nd lease on life. On January 4th, comic retailers who ordered the 2nd printing of issue #1 will be getting a few more of the precious books. By the way, WoW #2 hit stores on Wednesday, and promptly sold out, and #3 is scheduled to arrive at a comic shop near you on January 16. Load Windows Media Player First, And WoW May Not Seem So Cursed The rumor that running Windows Media Player in the background before loading WoW speeds things up made the rounds again this week, this time hitting all the major blogs and The Instance forums, where much discussion ensued. Many players are convinced, after testing the theory, that Windows Media Player is doing something back there, and using its’ powers for good. Shorter load times? Faster zone transition? Leaves your whole bathroom smelling fresh? Town Cryer Silentmidget, a Gnome Rogue on Lightning’s Blade writes: Greetings, I have been level 70 for many months now and enjoy my class, but recently with school I haven’t been able to play the game a lot. I’m overloaded with homework and I can’t Lucas T. writes: I have been playing WoW for around a year now and I have one character, a Blood Elf Rogue on the Steamwheedle Cartel server. The reason I joined this particular server was that I heard it was a light/medium server with some heavy RP going on. So I joined and much to my dismay it is not at all. I even created a guild named Dark Haven in order to try and preserve the RP aspect on an actual RP server and no one outside of my guild tends to even RP with me or my guild mates. So, what’s the deal here? If people aren’t looking to participate in RP or even speak of lore etc. and all they are concerned about is completing quests and gathering up resources for gold (blah blah blah) then why bother joining this type of server? I wish there was some way that Blizzard could make RP servers actually Role Playing rather than just a non PVP server that gives you the ability to RP if you want. Is this the only RP server that tends to be like this, or are there some good RP servers out there that actually role play? Drop Of The Week We’ve Waited All Year Long For A Podsafe Christmas Song What happens when you combine Jonathan Coulton’s free-license music with Mike Spiff Booth’s WoW machinima, and stir in the Christmas spirit? Well, you get a podsafe Christmas song, of course! Category:The Instance